Sweet Intoxication
by laal ratty
Summary: Carries on from 'This is the Moment'. Jekyll and Hyde start their revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Jekyll or Hyde. Enjoy.**

Sweet Intoxication

"Do you like jokes Brian? I love them personally; jokes are the things we use to get people to like us. We want them to laugh and if we don't make the audience laugh then we're perceived as something of a failure. But you never had that problem did you Brian? You were full of jokes and every single one of them made someone laugh. No matter that they broke another person's heart.

"What about pain? Pain is enjoyable isn't it Brian? No? You don't think so? No matter, soon you'll be in love with pain as I am. Pain means you are alive. You'll be begging me for it, it'll be better than the alternative. Ever heard of masochism Brian? Silly me, you're a University professor of course you'll have heard of it. See me; I think pain is more wondrous than laughter. All those nerve endings throughout your body and you don't really need your toenails do you? DO YOU? If you're the masochist that makes me the sadist. Although I prefer the word artist. Would you like me to paint your portrait for you or would a photograph suffice. A portrait in your own blood. I can do it, don't think I can't.

"Who am I? You're asking the wrong question there but I'll answer it anyway. My name's Edward, ring any bells? No I didn't think it would. After all you're more in the business of fact not fantasy aren't you Dr Wood, EMC². Well here I stand before you as fact not fiction. Oh I'm sorry was that your wrist I stamped on? Dreadfully sorry, I was aiming for your _stomach_. I am Edward Hyde, Brian. I am the man _you_ said couldn't exist. Take your pain as proof.

"I asked you about jokes. You shouldn't ever joke about work, whether it's your own or somebody else's. After all it might jump up and bite you! Take this advice for the future; what little you have left of it."

And that's how the first one went. Please don't insult me by saying that I did it because Henry told me to. I did it because _I_ wanted to. The guy said I couldn't possibly exist, that was an insult in itself though I think I managed to convince him that I could. What do you think? Do you think that in the end he was convinced? Are you convinced? I'd wager that you are. And don't call me an animal; it's hardly polite when I'm so much more. Can you run as fast as me? Can you scale tall buildings with nothing but your hands and feet? Can you take your fist and punch it through a man's stomach to pull out the spaghetti like intestines without spewing out your guts over the destruction you have wrought. I didn't think so.

I enjoyed chatting to Dr Brian Wood. We were really getting to know each other when he had to depart for a last minute engagement. We were busy talking up to then or I at least was talking. The good professor seemed a little awed at my presence, well who wouldn't be? He hardly spoke a word to me, though come to think of it that might have had something to do with the fact that I _had_ bitten out his tongue. Bite your tongue or I'll do it for you.

But it was lovely spending time with the old man. Really. A little song, a little dance, Brian's head on a lance. Don't you just love the Joker? Awfully good chap and all that. Always makes sure that when you leave him it's with a smile on your face. How many other people do you know who are as courteous as that? A man to look up to.

But in a business sense it's one down and three to go, besides, it's wearing off and I am rather tired. Toodles.

**I remember, God how I remember all that blood. But I don't regret it. I'll never regret it. He had to pay. All of the jeers, sneers, fleers have to stop. They WILL STOP. I demand it, justice demands it. Who can stop me?**

**He bit out his tongue. I bit out his tongue. Crimson staining into white, watching it pool on the floor as if from a distance whilst in reality only 60cm from it.**

**They mocked me, claiming that I couldn't do it, that it was impossible for the soul to be split into two. All the years I worked with the failures after failures only brought me more voices of derision. I had to work with limited amounts of money after my funding suffered cut after cut. Day after day of teaching limited minds that couldn't see anything beyond their books to stretch out my money supply. Then it happened, the night when I realised the right proportions to mix my chemicals to produce the correct biopsychic-molecular alterations. I drank the elixir and felt the world change. I felt pain as bones shortened and lengthened, cells dividing at an accelerated rate and nerve endings hyper sensitive. Then the light-headedness came. But it was the mental changes that were the most miraculous. Until that moment doubt had continued to follow me no matter what I did to try and stem the tide. The elixir took that away and placed instead a reckless confidence in its wake. And unlike that given by brandy this confidence wouldn't dissipate come morning. Suddenly I realised that I feared nothing. On the contrary I had turned into man's fear. I had tuned myself into mankind's darker nature, I had rid myself of conscience and so became Edward Hyde. Through him I could have the revenge that my new body was screaming out for. I was reborn.**

**And so it began and so it will continue until the end. Dr Brian Wood is dead, killed by Hyde's hand not mine and now our sight turns toward Dr Dafydd Carreg, towards him and his family.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two (stating the obvious here), I'm having a play around with different styles for my chapters so here is a more conventional one. Don't worry though I'm not going to go all out James Joyce, punctuation will always be present.**

**I do not own Jekyll or Hyde by the way.**

Chapter Two

The bus was crowded, as usual, with high school pupils. He was forced to sit next to one of them whilst he clutched his briefcase on his knees. He caught some of the girls casting disparaging glances at his tweed clothing. Outwardly he appeared to be indifferent to their stares whilst inwardly he seethed.

All I would have to do would be to drink one of the bottles in my briefcase, he thought, and then they wouldn't be smiling anymore.

He restrained himself, now wasn't the time to unveil his new creation on the public. It wasn't part of the plan. Instead he began to mentally review his schedule for that day. Marking essays until eleven when he was to then give a fifty minute lecture. Lunch and then another two hours marking essays before three back to back one hour seminars. Then he would be putting some time into the lab. That was the only part of the day he was looking forward to apart from lunch.

However, as soon as he reached his office door he saw the head of department running towards him.

"Henry, there you are, can you come to my office in ten minutes? There's an emergency meeting for the whole department."

"Emergency? How serious an emergency?"

"Pretty damn serious I'm afraid. I'll explain at the meeting. It concerns Brian."

"Brian?"

"At the meeting Henry, now's not the time." He walked away leaving Henry standing in front of his office door; key in hand ready to put it into the lock. Shaking his head he quickly unlocked the door and passed into the office.

Inside was a mess to equal any student's room. Books were stacked haphazardly on each other rather than arranged tidily on the capacious shelves. On the desk a computer could just be discernable under the heap of half marked essays, journals, notes and opened books.

He put his briefcase in a corner by the door before taking off his heavy coat and dropping it over the back of his desk chair. Then he made his way to the other side of the building for the meeting.

"Right, as we are all here, this gentleman on my left is Sergeant Bellamy of the local police force. He has some news for us concerning Dr Wood. I'm afraid that Dr Wood's dismembered body was found over the weekend." He broke off as gathered department members gave gasps and exclamations. Above the mutterings Sergeant Bellamy's voice broke through.

"According to his wife Dr Wood went out at around six pm on Saturday night and never returned. He was found on Sunday afternoon in the river about a mile downriver from the town. Do any of you know where he went on Saturday?"

"He was meeting me that night; we were to discuss one of the projects I've been working on." The speaker was Henry Jekyll.

"Did you actually meet up with him?"

"Yes, we went to the Black Lion pub and had a few drinks each. We both left about half past eleven. I took a taxi but he said that he was going to walk home as it wasn't too far. We had had only three beers each, spread out over the course of the evening so I thought that it would be all right. The taxi took me straight home."

"Right, well I will probably have some more questions for you later Professor, are you free any time later today?"

"Yes, I'm free till eleven this morning and then two hours after lunch. I'll be in my office – E43."

"Thank you. Have any of the rest of you anything to say?" A few shook their heads but all remained silent. In that case I'll see you in your office in half an hour Professor Jekyll."

"Right, well if we could continue today in as normal a manner as possible. Sally, if you could send an email out to his seminar groups cancelling them and I'll take his lecture today. Thank you everyone."

Henry walked to his office feeling rather pleased with himself. Everything he had told the police sergeant was true. The last time Prof Henry Jekyll had seen Dr Brian Wood was at the pub. His conscience was perfectly clear.

An hour later he was still in the same high spirits although a little annoyed. First the sergeant had refused to believe that they had only consumed three drinks each but then he had chosen to lecture him on allowing his colleague to walk home alone, as if he knew that he was going to be attacked and murdered. Oh right, he did. He had work to do, though, and so he couldn't sit brooding on the bad manners of a puffed-up-bobby.

Dr Dafydd Carreg had very little to do with Prof Jekyll except to add his opinion that Jekyll's experiments wouldn't amount to anything. Outgoing whilst Jekyll was more of an introvert, Carreg preferred drainpipe jeans and a t-shirt instead of Jekyll's tweed. This was why it was unusual for them to be having lunch together.

"So how was your day Dafydd?"

"You mean apart from hearing the news about Brian? Surreally normal, I think, describes it best. Yours?"

"The same, though I had a few students come and ask me if I knew what had happened to Dr Wood. I believe Sally just said that he was dead in her email. Another one's getting sent out later today giving out more details and an appeal for anyone with any information to either go to the police or, if they feel uncomfortable talking to them, to go to one of the members of staff."

"That's good."

"Hmm."

"Look Henry; what did you ask me out to lunch for?"

Henry leaned over the table. They were in the Arts Centre café; around them students were discussing last night's episode of Neighbours in between their cups of hot chocolate. A few other lecturers were seated about enjoying their own lunch.

"Well there's this experiment that I could use your help on."

"Not again, Henry, I've already told you my feelings on it."

"No, not _that_ experiment. I've finished with it. No this is a new one. It's a variation on the Germaine experiment. So will you help me?"

"If it means that you've moved on from this obsession of yours then of course I'll help you."

"Great, are you free at any point tomorrow?"

"I'm busy all day up until five."

"That's great; I'll tell security that we'll lock up. I'll meet you in your office."

"Fine, yikes I'm got to go; I'm giving a lecture in fifteen minutes." He stood up and gulped down the last of his coffee before dashing off.

Henry calmly finished his tea and then took out a pile of essays from his briefcase and began marking them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Erm, I'm sorry? It's been two years, since I last updated this. I've graduated from Uni and started work as part of a web admin team so hopefully my proofreading skills have improved. I'm changing the rating of this chapter and thus the story as there's a bit of descriptive torture that made me wince when writing it. As usual I don't own Jekyll or Hyde.**

Chapter Three

He was free. I had drunk the potion and he was free. God, potion makes it sound like some sort of horrific fairytale. Some form of magic that causes me to turn into Hyde. It isn't, it's just science. So maybe, I should say chemical, except that that makes it sound too remote from what it does. Maybe it should be a transformative draught. Yes, that sounds perfect – Jekyll's transformative draught, maybe I should patent it. Call it TD for short. I drank the TD and Hyde was set free.

And he went after Dafydd, of course. Or we went after him. I was in the back seat but I was still there. Along for the ride, but invisible to the human eye. He wore a t-shirt of some heavy metal band. The second time I took the TD he went on Youtube and saw a video of them playing and was hooked. Why do I tell you what he wore? Only for the purpose of showing you how different we are. And we are different; I would never perform an act of murder, after all. It wasn't particularly nice, the way that he went. In fact I don't think that I shall ever... But I'm getting ahead of myself. I expect that you want to know what happened all in its proper order.

I had asked Dr Carreg if he wanted to help me with an experiment. The fool was only too happy to help me hasten him to his death when he thought that it would deviate me from my true path, my true genius. What he called my obsession.

I had taken care to have everything set up just as he would expect it. When he arrived we happily spent an hour playing with the chemistry set, recording a mundane and uninspiring set of results. My discovery could change the world; it had certainly changed _me_. But I digress; you must forgive me, my focus seems to be split these days. When we had finished playing I suggested that we both have a drink. Only his made him unconscious and mine turned me into Hyde.

When he came to it was to find that his hands had been bound together with duct tape, whilst a smaller piece covered his mouth. This proved to have been a wise decision by Hyde as that fool immediately started yelling. As is the case with any bouts of hysteria, the best way to shut him up was for Hyde to punch him in the face and then in the stomach for good measure. After he had calmed down he seemed to take notice of Hyde for the first time. From the faces that he was pulling, he seemed to be asking who Hyde was. It took ripping the tape off his face to make sure.

'Who are you? How did you get in here? What did you do to Jekyll?'

'Who am I? _why I'm 24601_, of course. No, nothing? So gripped by science that you no longer have an imagination? Never heard of culture? I'm Edward Hyde, my good doctor. Call me Eddie, everyone does. Or do they? My psychiatrist tells me that I have this problem distinguishing fiction from reality. Too many violent video games as a kid.'

Fool could only stare at Hyde as he stood there, a figure in black and AC/DC. Lecturing to a class of one.

'How did I get in here? Why, I was always here. Where's Jekyll? _The Starlight Express is no more or less than you, Henry, I am you. I'm you and only you_. Hyde is Jekyll and Jekyll is Hyde. And you're the fool that thought Jekyll's genius pure obsession. But don't tell him I said that. After all it wasn't _all_ down to him. But would you care to revise your opinion?'

'But, i-it's _impossible_!' Fool was swiftly kicked in the ribs. I heard one snap.

'Was that _impossible_ enough for you, doctor?'

Fool said nothing, he merely gasped in pain.

'Would you like something to distract you from the pain in your chest that I know you must be feeling?' A frantic shaking of the head was all that he received by way of a reply. 'You would! Thank you, thank you for allowing me to perform this small service to you.' He took the small beaker, half full of a water like substance and walked over to Fool. He pinched his nose and forced his head back. Almost immediately the mouth opened as its owner gave a gasp of pain. Hyde tipped the contents in, taking care not to let any of the nitric acid splash onto himself. 'I'm sorry; you seem to be in some considerable discomfort. I hope I didn't make it worse for you. By the way, is that blood coming out of your mouth?'

It was. Bubbling up. If I had been there in person...

Fool was wriggling all over the place, in agony from the mixing of his stomach acid with the nitric. Writhing until he stopped, dead. I couldn't have done anything to stop it, stop _him_. Hyde was in control.

He stood their admiring his handiwork – well it was rather artistic in a macabre sort of way – now that he had stopped screaming. Blood stained shirt, crimson stained lips. Yes, not too shabby. For a moment I was afraid that Hyde was going to leave him there. Instead he picked him up as if he was a ragdoll and carried him out through the fire doors to the waiting car. It was the Fool's of course; he always did park it in the same place. A dark blue BMW; showing his money off to the world as if there aren't enough flash idiots around already.

Soon he was resting in the boot. Forced in, bones broken. With the blood cleaned up we joined him in the car, though we were in the driving seat.

We, he, drove, leather gloves on his hands, to the river. Brakes off, a shove and the car, with its very dead occupant, was in and rapidly sinking. The gloves followed.

We turned away and started walking, down river until he reached the city. He took a bus back to my house. No one around to see Hyde slip in. Once inside, he slid down to the floor.

Pain.

When I next opened my eyes, I was myself again. Calm, dependable, laughable. Well who else would it be? A murderer?

It's all everyone ever sees. Ever since school, no one appreciates the child with a chemistry kit who doesn't try to blow things up. It's easy to have things go wrong. Not easy to have them go right.

I really must stop myself from rambling on like this. What happened next? I went to bed. I'm sorry, was that too anti climatic for you? I turned back to myself, after the effects of the TD had worn off and I went to bed? Well why not? I was tired.

**He slept. I had felt him there, in my mind pretending to be so shocked, the hypocrite. As if I couldn't hear him, silently cheering me on. He has no stomach for it himself, the coward. I don't mind. I make the decisions as to how they go. It's my fun. Though I'm getting a little tired of the cage. Time to rattle some bars.**


End file.
